1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet finishing apparatus for post-processing sheets of paper ejected from an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer, or a composite device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been an image forming apparatus used in which to perform a post process of sorting and stapling sheets of paper after image forming, a sheet finishing apparatus is installed adjacent to the paper ejection unit of the image forming apparatus body. In such a sheet finishing apparatus, after the end of the post process of a preceding sheet of paper, the post process is performed for a succeeding sheet of paper. To make the succeeding sheet of paper ejected from the image forming apparatus body like this stand by, conventionally, there is an apparatus having a shifting path such as a standby tray installed halfway down the path leading to the stapler.
When temporarily loading a plurality of sheets of paper on the standby tray until the process by the processing tray ends, consideration of preventing a sheet of paper loaded first from being pressed out by a succeeding sheet of paper ejected and surely loading a curled sheet of paper in a poor position on the standby tray in good consistency are required.